


Sandwich

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Food, Gen, Half Drabble, Silly, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun had a sandwich. Youngjae was starving.





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Daehyun was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. He was startled when Youngjae burst in, hand on his stomach like he was feeling ill.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm starving! Give me something to eat!"

"Oh. Here." Daehyun offered his sandwich.

"Hell no. You bit out of it!"

"So did Kanji."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is caring xD


End file.
